Dragon Wife's First Valentine's Day
by Lilbloo20
Summary: It's the first Valentine's day for Izuku and his beautiful Dragon wife, Ryuko. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!(Happy single awareness day as well!)


**A/n**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY LOVES!!****I don't own anything, so enjoy!**

* * *

If there was one thing that the green cinnamon roll knew he wasn't good at it would be romance.

The poor boy had spent the first 16 years not even having a single friend except for his childhood friend/bully ,Bakugo Katsuki. So forget even the concept of being gentle.

Today at first seemed like any other day in feburary. Slightly breezy, but with a bright sky. A good day for anyone to enjoy.

But...today was a rather specific day and one of many days that Izuku had to play close attention too.

Today was Valentine's day.

At first he didn't really care about the holiday inky due to the fact he never really recieved a valentine. No chocolates, no small gift of appreciation, or nothing.

But this year was different!

Now he had a special someone who he could spend the day with.

A certain draconian pro-hero with a beautiful smile and boundless love that made him the luckiest guy in the world.

His precious mate for life, Ryuko Tatsuma, or If you wanna get really technical his extremely cute dragon wife.

To be honest he had never been so lucky. A woman of not only of her status and beauty, but a woman who actually loves him is by his side.

As Mineta or a few other of his classmates would say, he was one lucky bastard.

Today was special for the one fact that he had a major plan for today. A plan that would be considered the most cliche romantic thing you can do on Valentine's day.

With help from All Might and few girls from his class he was able to pick out a beautiful gift for her.

A pair of jaded earrings, half a dozen Rose's with a mixture of white lilies , almost 2 entire bags full of chocolate and finally a stuff green dragon blush (which he had stumbled upon randomly) all presents for his beautiful Ryuko.

Taking All Might's advice he was able to secure a rather expensive reservation for dinner at a high class Italian restaurant. (Not to mention the hours of table etiquette and Italian phrasing that he begged Momo to teach him.)

He had planned out the day perfectly. No holes , no upsets, and especially of all no interruptions.

Today was gonna be all about Ryuko and he would be sure that she had the best Valentine's day ever.

* * *

She was loathing today.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she made her patrol around her agency. Some of her sidekicks even decorated the place in Valentine's day theme to spruce up the place a bit. Giant red hearts, cheesy pick up lines, and of course chocolate everywhere.

She dreaded Valentine's day.

She wasn't against the day it was just the way it viewed. You just had to have love on days like this.

Don't get her wrong this was her first Valentine's day with her beloved darling and she was excited.

Villians though tend to be rather scornful and petty along this holiday. So to be sure there were no Interruptions she had recommended her less romantically involved side kicks to watch over the patrols tonight.

Her darling had promised so many surprises tonight that she was giddy with excitement.

For his Valentine's gift she had searched for a rather rare and limited edition Valentine themed All Might figurine. (She had to be sure that her darling didn't have one). She also prepared a little some "special" right after their little dinner tonight that might drive her darling a little crazy.

**_Ting._**

She looked down at her phone to see that she got a text message from darling.

**Darling: Are you ready for tonight?**

**Me: Yes, but are you gonna give me any hints to what our night is gonna be like?**

**Darling: Nope. Juts be ready by 7 and oh Ryu-chan.**

**Me: Yes?**

**Darling: I love you**

She squealed like a little girl at hearing that,but completely composed herself quickly.

**Me: I love you more darling.**

She had the best mate ,EVER!

* * *

In her room she couldn't help,but smile smile at herself. It was almost 7 and she was excited with anticipation.

She wore a long red silk like dress that had a slit exposing her mid thigh and leg. Instead of her usual fringe she decided to straighten her hair so that blonde lock reached her shoulders. She was a huge fan of makeup ,but she still applied a light shade of red lipstick, blush and some mascara.

She even wore a pair of her favorite high heels that made her look stunning.

To say the least she went all out on this. A fluster slight due to the surprise that was underneath her outfit though.

**_Knock. Knock._**

"Coming!" She yelled excitedly. Making her way to the door she opened it to a rather interesting surprise.

There in the door way stood her amazing darling. He wore a white button up with the sleeve rolled up, with black slacks and black dress shoes. Though the surprise though was his hair...instead of the unruly fluff that was there it was combed back neatly and composed.

He held out an assortment of Roses and white lilies along with for different bags of assorted gifts.

"My don't you look handsome." She smiled softly towards her lover. He blushed slightly,but held a rather charming smile.

"You wanna know the difference between me, you and the world?" Izuku questioned as Ryuko gave him a amused quirk of her eyebrow.

"What's the difference?" She questioned as she took the bonquet from him.

"Nothing,because you are my world." He said and She couldn't the giggle that left her lips at that corny pick up line.

"Your so cute." She said ushering her into her place to set the flowers down in a empty vase. Once inside she made a quick Bee-line to get his little gift.

"Happy Valentine's day darling." She said with a small flush as she presented her gift. She could have sworn his eyes widened to dish plates as he was handed the figurine.

"This is a limited s rare limited edition valentines day ALL MIGHT!!" He shouted with excited eyes.

"I figured you would like it." She said playfully. Izuku had reached into the first bag and pulled out a little black box for her. He opened the box revealing Jaded green tear drop earrings. She stared in awe as they glowed slightly in the light.

"T-This is for you..." The sparkle in her eyes made her look at her darling in wonder.

"There beautiful.." She spoke softly putting them on.

"Darling..." Ryuko spoke gently as she wrapped her arms around her mate possessive. A small chill ran down his spine as he looked at his mate's flustered face.

"Let's stay together tonight..." Her lips grazed his gently as his fingers danced around to the zipper on the back of her dress.

Needless to say both had the best Valentine's day ever.

* * *

**A/N****Thank you for reading and review please!!**


End file.
